The Werehog
by snoipinsagoodjobm8
Summary: sonic is attacked by a malicious anonymous creature, and transforms every night.


ello, moi fellah scopehs. this is moi ferst fannfick, it be a Sonic fanfic, because i have just abowt nuthin else ta do  
with moi useless loife. dis is a reimagindeded origin of teh wurrhog. Let It Begin...

Sonic arose from under his grey sheets after a nearly restless night. He had an awful twisted nightmare that  
he could barely recall, but he could remember two awful burning and searing stabbing pains side by side on his left  
clavicle, almost penetrating the bone. Sonic thought this pain oddly familiar, but eventaully dismissed it. He looked  
at his calendar, and saw that he had a campout with Tails and Knuckles. He decided to exit his bed and fix himself  
something for breakfast. "Bacon maybe?" Sonic wondered. "Nah too long. Maybe pancakes? No, too convoluted."  
Sonic continued to ponder his self-suggestions until selecting the classic morning-meal; cereal. "A bit generic,"  
Sonic thought. "Eh, I got nothin' else, atleast it's fast, like me." Sonic sensibly chortled at his own awful pun,  
but then began his work of his morning duty.

Knuckles shot up from his tranquility station only to realize the awful scene he had thought was reality,  
was just a sick fantasy from his mind. He had a sick and twisted dream about one of his friends being  
attacked by some hairy behemoth, resembling an extremely muscular and disturbing-looking wolf. He exited his bed  
and thought of preparing himself a breakfast, but then thought," I'm a man, I don't need breakfast. 'moast impurtant  
meel uv deh dae!1!11" pffsch, I'm FINE without it. 'Sides, it's too stupid and tough, like me." Knuckles let out a  
manly giggle at his agonizing-to-hear joke, but then realized he had insulted himself. He instead got himself a glass  
of milk. "Next best thing." Knuckles muttered.

Sonic ran to the location in which the campout was to be planned. Knuckles flew to the location, frequently resting,  
as flying is not a luxurious action to perform. When Sonic arrived at the campground, he recieved a call over his  
cellular phone. "Sonic, I can't make it, I've fallen dreadfully ill. Maybe next time I can come." "Well okay  
bud, hope ya get better soon. I hate being sick, it's awful, well, buh-bye." "Goodbye." Tails uttered in a hoarse  
voice. Sonic closed his cellular phone, and screeched to a stop, seeing that he dashed 6 miles to the campground  
and finally arrived. He saw Knuckles had just barely beaten him by a minute. "Hey man, uh, where's Miles?"  
"I got a call from him, he's sick."  
"Dangit, who do you suppose is going to put up the tents?"  
Sonic glared at him.  
"Awh, man, please I dun't wanna."  
"Life's tough, isn't it?"  
"Too complicated, not to mention tough, like me!"  
Knuckles chuckled at his second awful pun, and then realized he had just insulted himself, thus again.  
They both begrudgingly set up the tents, this action took an amassed amount of time.  
"Wait, I thought it was morning just a second ago."  
"Well, since we both lacked the knowledge prior to do so, it took an uncomftorable excess of time to execute the task,  
thus ruining approximately 8 hours of our precious time."  
Sonic acted like he knew everything Knuckles said, and bade him a pleasant night, seeing it is 6:09 and had absolutely  
nothing to do.

Sonic rested in his ragged slate sleeping bag in his own green tent, and Knuckles rested in his grey tent and slept in  
a scarlet colored sleeping bag, which had some rips in it, but not enough to forbid him of slumber. Sonic heard a  
gentle scratch on his sleeping bag, which unfortunately, awoke him. "Knuckles, is that you?" Sonic said groggily.  
"No man, I can't even see your tent, it's too dark." However, Sonic's curiosity overtook him, and he exited through  
the back of his tent. Sonic weakly walked to the front of the tent, in which Sonic nearly had a heart attack, he saw  
some hideous form of a wolf, he was disturbingly hairy, had fangs that protruded from the roof of his mouth. Sonic  
gasped at the hideous creature, and tried to run away from it, however, his presence was beknownst to the beast  
and it caught him by his scapula quils.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sonic shrieked, however, the creature responded negatively to his directions and slashed his back,  
which caused him to land ON his back. The hairy beast then slammed his teeth down onto his left clavicle with the force  
of 208 pounds, which, not only dreadfully damaged his flesh, but painfully crushed his clavicle. The wolf then  
began to sprint away on all four appendages, but before running a meter away, the wolf was struck in the abdomen  
by a sleek, silver bullet which was shot by the rifle of, *dramatic drumroll* Snoipeh!  
"Excuse me, who are you?" Sonic weakly murmured.  
"oi m8, oim Snoipeh, i onleh came here caz mobius is a byootifuhl planet at noight, and thet i like randomly appearing  
in stories for 12 secondz"  
"Okay, I guess..." Sonic uttered in awful pain.  
but before sonic even finished his sentenced, Snoipeh dived head-first into the ocean of bushes, no, I mean he really  
dived in, like an olympic swimmer on Methamphetamine, swimming through the lucious green bushes.  
Sonic then realized something. The awful pain he felt was dreadfully familiar to the one in which he dreamt of,  
but only a singular difference, it nearly grinded his clavicle. Knuckles astonishingly somehow was still in a tranquil  
state. He unzipped the front of Knuckles tent and yelled, "KNUCKLES GET UP, I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY A MUTANT DOG!"  
"Holy crap, what?!"  
"There's this wolf thing, it got shot by some Snipper, or some guy like that, I dunno, and it died, it also  
crushed my collar bone because of how hard it bit me!"  
"Holy crap man, it's bleeding pretty bad, too!"  
Sonic inspected his wound, and did see a crimson river gushing out of his smashed clavicle. His blood could easily  
be told apart from his bold blue furry color.

Knuckles dragged Sonic by his right forearm to Tail's house, and gladly took his sweet time to do so. The blood was  
smeared down the sidewalk as he was roughly dragged to Tail's house of presence. Knuckles burst through the door,  
which of course awoked Tails. "Miles, get in here, Sonic's dying!" "Well, I'm not particularly dying." Sonic said.  
Tails dashed into the room in which Knuckles abruptly entered. Tails was not sure what he could do, so he resorted to  
bringing him to a hospital. Sonic recovered over the course of three weeks and six days. Sonic finally entered his house  
about a day after and dropped into his bed. He covered himself under his blanket which owned a particualrly drab tincture.

Sonic awoke at 7:44 PM. He had overslept a massive amount. He saw that his clavicle had two deep scars in it.  
Sonic arose from his covers and looked around a moment. He felt an uncomftorable twinge. He dismissed it and grabbed  
a book to read. He was about a quarter through the book when he felt that twinge again. It was starting to become  
more frequent, and much more agitating. He set down his book on his bed and lifted his window upwards. He stuck  
his head out and saw the full glowing moon, which, for some reason he seemed oddly attracted to. Then he dropped to  
the ground, under a gigantic amount of pain, it felt 90X worse than that of the viscious bite 4 weeks ago. 4 weeks, that  
is when the full moon glistens in the dark night sky. He shook and shouted in incredulous pain, He wasn't changing at  
all, he just felt an incredible amount of awful, life-forbidding pain. His fur began to turn a shade of dark midnight  
blue color, and also began to lengthen. His ears became more narrow and sharp, and also began elongating as well. His  
fur became much more scruffy, and the ends of the quils on the back of his head began to lighten in color, turning  
into a clear bright shade of grey. His gloves around his hands began to stretch out and were ripped and shredded  
by the growing size of his palms, and large sharp nails grew out of the ends of his fingers.

His chest exploded in size, like a barrel's rings popping off. A large fluffy white cover sprouted from both of his wrists,  
and his chest grew a thick tuft of white hair, the amount of pain only grew from then, as his gums streched beyond  
belief to create room for his ragged sharp teeth, his emerald green eye color darkened tremendously, and resembled  
the color a clover owned. His bones were growing incredibly fast, stretching his skin out, but his flesh only  
thickened the more it stretched. The peach colored flesh around his mouth turned a shade of oceanic blue,  
which gave him an awfully menacing appearance. His scarlet running shoes shrank 3 sizes to small, and split into 6  
pieces. He tried his best to cry for help, but all he managed to sound was a deep raspy grunt. The pain eased, and Sonic  
lost all of his sanity, and became highly illogical, but still mildly intelligent. He jumped out of the window  
he had opened earlier to view the bright shiny moon and began running on all fours, very similar to the movement  
of the wolf, and he slaughtered 6 people that night, visciously devouring their remains after ripping  
their body to resemble paper going through a paper-shredder. At about 6:28 AM, he began to transform a second time. His  
Fur brightened a brilliant bold blue color, the tips of the quils on the back of head began to change into the same  
shade of blue. The tuft of fur on his chest retracted into his skin, as well as the cover of fur around his wrists.  
His teeth shrank in size, as well as his entire body, and his nails retracted back into the flesh of his fingers.  
He was now sane and in control of his actions.

****(disturbing excess of asterisks)****

Sonic snapped his eyes open. He looked down and saw that his gloves were somehow dispersed from his body, as well as  
his running shoes. He did not remember experiencing his immense bloodshed last night, nor was he aware that he  
transfromed. He remembered gazing at the brilliant glowing moon and then he lost all consciousness. He then gazed  
downwards toward his stomach, and saw a thick streak of blood gushing down from the bottom of his lower lip. He thought  
it was his own blood, but realized, it was the blood of other innocent civillians. He tried his best to remove the  
fluids from his body, and nearly successed, however, a very faint streak of the scarlet fluids still remained. He  
staggered upwards and exited the alleyway and made his path down the concrete sidewalk. When he finally lifted  
himselfupwards, he noticed he seem to be rather energetic. When suddenly, he heard lound feminine voice boom from the  
crowd. "SONIC!" The least Sonic needed to day was a break from that frisky pink hedgehog. Atleast he was prepared for the  
worst, and also noticed that he was feeling an uneasy pressure in his chest. She sprinted over to her  
beloved blue hero and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Oh my gosh Sonic, I've waited such a long time! I haven't seen you in so long, I'm so happy to see you again"  
"Well then if you really love me, then you'd leave me alone." Sonic replied in a calm voice.  
"Oh Sonic, you're such a jokester, you always make me laugh!" Amy giggled.  
"No please really Amy-" Sonic said as he tried to disperse her presence from his mind.  
"Oh c'mon Sonic, don't you love me?" Amy said sympathetically.  
"Honest to God, you're a charming woman and very nice, but don't you think you're a bit clingy?"  
"Oh please Sonic, what would make you think that?"  
"Amy, please just-"  
"Sonic, really, I-"  
"GOD, WOMAN SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sonic thundered.  
Amy didn't say anything, she just stared at him with disappointment. Almost everyone on the street heard his loud  
thunderous voice explode from the crowd.  
"Amy, please, I am far from where I need to be, and really where I want to be, I don't want to make you loath me,  
but I'm just trying to protect you, because I frankly believe I killed someone."  
Amy relieved her dissapointment and wore an expression of utter shock.  
At the least of it, the pain in Sonic's chest was no longer was felt.  
"Listen Amy, I only want to keep you safe, and with the energy I can summon, I very well can hurt you right now! Please,  
I'm not safe, just leave-"  
"Then hit me!" Amy shouted.  
"No, Amy, I said I could, but frankly, I don't want to-"  
"No Sonic, since you hate me so much, hit me, NOW!"  
"Amy please-"  
"RIGHT NOW!" She demanded. Sonic hesitated for the slightest second before swung his clenched fist at her left jaw,  
Sonic didn't mean to hit her, but he was overcome with utter frustration. She spiraled to the ground, with a bloody  
lip. She leaned upwards and looked at him with pure fright. Sonic tried to help her up but she crawled back.  
"Y-you're not the Sonic I know.." she sobbed.  
She pulled herself up and ran as fast as she could away from Sonic.  
Sonic looked at his hands. He had really hurt Amy. He looked down and began to bawl, and ran at the speed of sound  
to get back to his home. However, considering he had no shoes on, it was quite the rough travel. He ran up his stairs,  
stomping so hard he might've had the stairs break under his blurred feet. He slammed his head on the bed. He hadn't  
gotten out of his room for 27 days, he wanted to redeem his actions towards Amy.

***(ah gahd moar asturrihskzz)***

Sonic thought about no-one else for a full 27 days, he felt so guilty. Sonic had never EVER wanted to hurt Amy,  
and if he ever did, he never even dreamt of striking her in the jaw. He tried and tried relentlessly for so long to  
apologize, but she rejected him every time. Sonic felt a bit optimistic this visit, and knocked on the door  
with an exuberant attitude. Amy pulled open the door, and almost instantly shut the door exactly when she did.  
However Sonic caught the corner of the door before it could click into place.  
"Amy please-"  
"Sonic I understand, you could've just told me you hated me." Amy said in a depressed tone.  
"Please Amy, I would go on a bloodied redemption to show I didn't mean what I did!"  
"You would kill a thousand of me on that redemption." Amy replied.  
"Amy I'm trying to say I don't hate you, but you seem to be the unforgiving type! C'mon Amy it's the full moon,  
it's a beautiful night why can't you just.." Sonic trailed off with his words. He felt a sickening feeling deep  
within himself. Sonic turned the other direction, and regurgitated onto the concrete beneath him.  
"My God, Sonic are you okay?" Amy said worringly. But Sonic had already began to transform. He fell over onto the road,  
doubled over in absolute agony, trying to keep himself in tact, and not change again. He put up a sufficient fight as  
well, and stayed himself for a minute.  
"Amy, run, run now..go away..you might get hurt again.." Sonic managed to say, between shrieks of pain.  
"No Sonic I'm not leaving you, I forgive you, I forgive you!" Amy shouted.  
"Please...Amy, if you know what's good for you, run, run as fast as you can, don't stop until you can barely see me...  
It's going to be ugly.."  
"I'm staying with you, I don't care what happens, I have to help you!"  
Sonic lost himself. His fur darkened into the blackish blue that matches the midnight sky, and the tips of the quils  
on the back of his head turned a shade of bright grey color. Amy recognized this immediately, but was frozen in terror  
from the scene that unraveled in front of his eyes. Sonic's bones thus again began to painfully expand again, all was  
familiar to Sonic, except that someone knew what was happening to him. Sonic looked up at the beautiful starry sky.

His teeth began to form a point more sharp than that of a sharpened machete. The muscles in his body bulged into a  
muscular mass of flesh. His ears enlarged, and his eyes turned that menacing and evil shade of green. He quickly  
looked back down at the ground, his scapula grew and shifted uncomftorably under his skin, and each disc of his  
spine bulged beneath his flesh. Sonic tried to talk, but he could only grunt in pain. His feet began expanding as well,  
and his shoes bursted from his feet, fur sprouted from his chest, and from his wrists. He had certainly grown a massive  
amount larger, Amy was looking up at him, and he was still doubled over. He then slowly set himself on all fours and  
leaped a mighty leap, and landed on top of Amy, and pinned her down on the ground. He loudly and monstrously roared  
at Amy. Amy by now was shocked beyond belief. She only inhaled and held her breath. Sonic stared into her eyes for  
several long agonizing minutes. He got off of her, and grabbed her by the legs, and threw her through the window  
of her home. She recieved a broken forearm, a large gash on her back, and a fractured shoulder.

Knuckles uncomftorably shifted in his couch. He had just heard news about an unidentified creature that had murdered 6  
innocent bystanders. Who could've executed such an incredible task? Knuckles certainly knew it was no driend or enemy  
of his. But, Knuckles still seemed disturbed by such news. "Who could it have been?" Knuckles seemed to think over  
and over again. Tails was now feeling much better, and went over to Knuckles place of residence.  
"Hey Miles, who do you think killed those 6 people?"  
"I dunno. Why d'you ask?"  
"I'm just a bit concerned, I hadn't heard from anyone except you and Sonic, I'm beginning to worry a bit."  
"You know we can go over to Sonic's house, right?"  
"I think we should go to Amy's first. I heard those two got in a fight, He's probably gone over to apologize to her.  
"Maybe."  
And so Knuckles and Tails traveled to Amy's house. They saw the puddle of vomit on the concrete, and the shattered  
window at Amy's house.  
"God, what happened here?"  
"I'm not sure, but whatever did, it wasn't pretty."

deh end, a'least fo pert juan. tell me wat u want what yah reely reely wawnt, in teh kawment sekshun belou. luv you  
guise. g'boi.

End of part 1.


End file.
